horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rake It Up
Rake It Up is a song by Yo Gotti and Mike WiLL Made-It with featured vocals from rapper Nicki Minaj. Lyrics (EarDrummers) Aw, this the strip club anthem, n*gga, what's up? Young Money Yeah, me and Mike WiLL pull up to AOD back to back Them AMG 63's Mike WiLL Made-It, n*gga I tell all my hoes, "Rake it up Break it down, bag it up" Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up, fuck it up) Back it up, back it up (back it up, back it up) Rake it up, rake it up (rake it up, rake it up) Back it up, back it up (back it up, back it up) I tell all my hoes (what?) "Rake it up Break it down, bag it up" (bag it up, bag it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Rake it up, rake it up (rake it up) I made love to a stripper (stripper), first I had to tip her (phrrr) Twenty thousand ones (woo), she said I'm that n*gga (I am) I said, "I'm that n*gga, bitch, I already know it" (I know it) I come with bad weather (ksh), they say I'm a storm (ayy) VVS's in my charm, that's a Roc-A-Fella chain I was sendin' bricks to Harlem back when Jay was still with Dame I'm in Phillipe Chow (what?), I got a Patek on (okay) Got a stripper with me, she picked up the check, homes (phrrr) She gon' fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) She don't need make-up (make-up) She gon' rake it up, rake it up (rake it up) She gon' tell a n*gga pay up (pay up) She said pay for the pussy, pay for the pussy (pay) Wait for the pussy, wait for the pussy (wait) Asked God to forgive me (why?) 'Cause I prayed for the pussy, prayed for the pussy I tell all my hoes, "Rake it up Break it down, bag it up" Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up, fuck it up) Back it up, back it up (back it up, back it up) Rake it up, rake it up (rake it up, rake it up) Back it up, back it up (back it up, back it up) I tell all my hoes (what?) "Rake it up Break it down, bag it up" (bag it up, bag it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Rake it up, rake it up (rake it up) Yo, yo! Brought out the pink Lamborghini just to race with Chyna Brought the Wraith to China just to race in China Lil' bad Trini bitch but she mixed with China Real thick vagina, smuggle bricks to China (woo) I tell all my n*ggas (yo), cut the check (cut the check) Buss it down, turn your goofy down (down) pound I'ma do splits on it, yes, splits on it (splits) I'm a bad bitch, I'ma throw fits on it (fits) I'ma bust it open! I'ma go stupid and be a ditz on it (ditz) I don't date honey (no), cookie on tsunami (oh) All my n*ggas wife me once they get that good punani (oh) I think he need a Bonnie, I might just let him find me Never trust a big butt and a smile, word to Ronnie Re-rep Queens like Supreme, ask Webb and Nitti A-ask Bimmy and Joe, n*gga run me my dough Wr-wrist game is freezin' like it wait in the cold Nickname is Nicki, but my name ain't Nicole, name ain't Nicole (grrr) I tell all my hoes, "Rake it up Break it down, bag it up" Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up, fuck it up) Back it up, back it up (back it up, back it up) Rake it up, rake it up (rake it up, rake it up) Back it up, back it up (back it up, back it up) I tell all my hoes (what?) "Rake it up Break it down, bag it up" (bag it up, bag it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Rake it up, rake it up (rake it up) Well, I'm the doughboy, the one they talkin' about All these gossipin' ass n*ggas got my name in they mouth I know the bad bitches but know n*ggas who bitches too They should bleed once a month 'cause that's what these bitches do You a (beitch) and ya bitch should expose you All that pillow talkin', n*gga, that's what the hoes do You a (beitch) word to my n*gga $hort We won't never write no statement, we ain't showin' up in court (Beitch) We don't do no gossipin', we don't do no arguin' We don't beef on social sites, we just hit our target We don't do no rumors (rumors) we don't don't pay no shooters (brrr) You a little bitty bitch, you should work at Hooters (yeah) You a old hater, you a fuckin' cougar You a (beitch) and he a (beitch) and y'all like twin sisters Respect ya hustle, get ya money baby, win with us Ya boyfriend actin' like a (beitch) then why you still with him? I tell all my hoes, "Rake it up Break it down, bag it up" Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up, fuck it up) Back it up, back it up (back it up, back it up) Rake it up, rake it up (rake it up, rake it up) Back it up, back it up (back it up, back it up) I tell all my hoes (what?) "Rake it up Break it down, bag it up" (bag it up, bag it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Rake it up, rake it up (rake it up) Why it Sucks # Yo Gotti sounds very uninspired and boring on the song. # Yo Gotti's part is also very repetitive and he pretty much never changes his flow # Nicki Minaj has the worst featured verse in her career. The rhyme scheme is awful and she sounds VERY annoying. # The song in general is very boring. # The lyrics are generic mumble rap lyrics. Only Redeeming Quality # The beat is well produced Music Video Yo Gotti - Rake It Up (Official Music Video) ft. Nicki Minaj Category:Yo Gotti Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Mike WiLL Made-It Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Boring Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos